


You're Going to Be a Papa

by unpocowboys



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpocowboys/pseuds/unpocowboys
Summary: Kieran and Mary-Beth decide it's time to start a family.





	You're Going to Be a Papa

**Author's Note:**

> Kieran's accent is inconsistent thoroughout my fics because I can never decide if I should stick with the dialogue or not. Oh well, I still had fun with this!

They discussed having children before, but it seemed so far away, an unforseeable reality for quite a while. And it was — for a time at least — while Kieran and Mary-Beth worked enough to put a down payment on a little ranch they had an eye on. 

There were nights they hadn't been careful, too in love to pay any mind during especially passionate nights. But luckily, none of their more daring times turned into a surprise, especially before they were financially ready. But now they had spent a little more than a full year on their ranch together, settled down and secure with their life. 

One night, after Kieran tucked the horses in for the night and went inside to join his wife for their normal after-dinner conversations about their respective days, something sparked in him. He didn't know quite what it was; Mary-Beth was washing the dishes and putting them away to dry. There was nothing different about her appearance, yet something about her drew Kieran closer to her, placing his hands on her hips from behind. He took in the scent of her hair. Neither of them had any idea why she smelled like apples, but her scent pulled him in like no other. 

Mary-Beth leaned back, curling her neck towards his rough, yet inviting lips. They met, starting off with a slow, long kiss. Neither of them rushed things, their normal, desperate kisses traded in for trusting, lengthy unions. Kieran's hands wandered to her abdomen, rubbing slow circles around it. Her hands rested on top of his, allowing his movements to guide her hands then very same path. Kieran wrapped her closer in his embrace, his dark locks tapping her face and neck and the smoke trapped in his beard taken in by her deep, aroused breaths. 

Parting only momentarily, an unspoken agreement between the two of them guided them hand-in-hand into their bedroom. Kieran sat down first, and then pulled her into his lap. Mary-Beth happily took her place in his arms, smiling down at him. 

"So..." she sweetly murmured. "What do you want?"

Kieran playfully pretended not to know what she asked. "Ain't know what ya' mean." 

"You know what I mean..." she whispered. 

A knowing, bright look flickered in his eyes. His grip on her strengthened. "Anything, as long as they look more like you than me."

Mary-Beth pressed a finger to his lips. "I want them to have their father's fierce, handsome eyes, wonderfully dark hair, and kindness." She removed her finger to kiss him. She pushed the kiss enough to make him gently fall backwards onto the bed. Mary-Beth was on top of him, but then slid to meet his level. 

"If we're going to have children who look like the both of us," Mary-Beth stated, "we should make sure no one has the upper hand. " 

Kieran smiled at her. "Agreed." 

They both moved to strip off their partner's clothing. Undergarments, belt, lace, all thrown about the floor. There was no need for a warm-up, as the both of them were motivated by what they could create. Mary-Beth wrapped one leg around his hip and weaved the other in between. They faced each other as he sunk into her, holding her tightly to him with one rough hand on the small of her back and her own arms holding tightly to the back of his shoulders. Kieran started off slow and gentle, rubbing her back in the process. She returned the favor by scratching his back with her nails, sighing in ecstasy. 

Kieran hissed with need, upping the intensity of his movements. Mary-Beth held on, gripping him tightly as he connected deep within her. His strokes were generous, and they maintained eye contact with each other as they joined and rejoined again. Their sex was always an enjoyable experience for them, but something about the way their bodies met tonight was unlike anything else they had experienced in the bedroom. It was filled with life, each of them covering the other in kisses in between their joyous thrusts. Kieran took in the sound of her hips putting in the same effort as he did, the both of them putting in equal work for the end result. 

"How...how close are you?" Mary-Beth whimpered. 

"Keep using yer sweet voice and I'll be there very, very soon." he grunted back, picking up the pace. 

Mary-Beth absorbed him, her breasts jostling to the rhythm. She closed her eyes and whispered his name. "Kieran, oh Kieran, don't you dare stop." 

Kieran adored when she whispered his name like a prayer. He obeyed her command, holding back possibility until she could roll with him, too. From the way she grasped his back, it was not too far away. 

"You'll be such a beautiful mother..." he said seductively and sincerely. Mary-Beth reached her climax and shivered on his length. He filled her with everything he had, an intense firing out of his meek body. Their tongues wrapped around each other's and sloppy, desperate kisses coated their lips, faces, and necks. 

Mary-Beth felt the warm liquid flow from her entrance, pooling in between their legs. "You've made me a mother, I know it." she whispered to him. Kieran's eyes were still bright with love as he briefly seperated from her to find clean-up supplies. She lay waiting for him to return, admiring the small details that made Kieran who he was. He had a small mole on the lower right of his back she loved to brush when she reached to grab his behind. His ass was something to behold by itself, sculpted by moving on the ranch all day. He would never believe her, but Kieran was a gorgeous man in her eyes. 

When he returned with a damp cloth, she motioned for him to turn around. Confused but obedient, he did what she asked. Her hand reached out and ran from the marks she left on his back all the way down to his right cheek, his skin going from rough to smooth within her journey. It fascinated her. 

Kieran chuckled and turned his head a bit to call to her. "Did I pass yer inspection? Am I a fertile, worthy stud?"

Mary-Beth grinned and slipped her hand underneath to touch his sack. She held them delicately in her fingers and lovingly tugged on some of the hairs. "Yes, you're a fine breed. So thankful I could test these..." 

He shuddered at her touch as she softly caressed them, moving back up to his ass and giving it a loving slap. He turned and hovered over her as he cleaned up his fluids. Kieran carefully wiped her off, murmuring sweet things into her ear as he worked. After clean-up, they crawled under the covers and slept skin-to-skin. 

The next few weeks were just as lively by evening, sometimes even early mornings. It was hard to say which instance caused her to miss her monthly visit or to sneak out to the outhouse to get sick, but Mary-Beth knew she had to confirm her suspicions at some point. They were confirmed by a doctor in Saint Denis. She was overjoyed, but knew Kieran would be even more excited. But how would she tell him?

Mary-Beth couldn't wait until dinnertime to tell him the news. When she came home, she wandered into the barn to find him. Kieran was busy cleaning the tack, a saddle in betwern his legs. She sat beside him and kissed his sweaty brow. He pulled her down to meet his lips. 

"Yer home early," he observed.

"Not that early," she responded, kissing him again. 

Kieran moved the saddle and brought Mary-Beth into his lap to replace it, using the same gentle strokes on her back and legs. "Ya' look like ya' got somethin' on yer mind..." he murmured. "Somethin' ya' need to tell me?" 

"Now what would make you think that?"

"Gotta feelin'..." Kieran grumbled, his hands taking possession of her flesh. 

"Maybe you're right." 

"Can't know unless ya' tell me." 

"Why should I tell you?" 

"'Cause I'm a good stable boy."

"And an excellent lover." 

"So then tell yer' lover what's on that pretty mind." 

Mary-Beth smiled at their little game, not wanting it to end. She tugged on his neck tie, twirling it in her fingers. Pulling him in, his ear landed near her rosy lips. "You're going to be a Papa, Mr. Duffy." 

Though he suspected it, nothing could ever prepare him for how wonderful, substantial, phenomenal those words were to hear. His joyful tears coated her face as he planted his lips on each bare patch of skin. Mary-Beth laughed and cried with her husband, both of them holding each other closely in their arms. 

They stayed in the barn together for quite some time, but their hunger eventually drove them out. They had a celebratory dinner, their dessert each other's embrace.


End file.
